Paper Mario
(Mario Story no Japão), é um jogo do Super Mario de RPG desenvolvido pela Intelligent Systems e publicado pela Nintendo para o console Nintendo 64 em 2001 (nos Estados Unidos). O nome "Paper Mario" (que significa "Mario de Papel") já diz tudo: os personagens parecem feitos de papel, mas ainda assim há coisas que aparecem em 3D, como o cenário e alguns objetos. História Muito longe, sobre as nuvens no céu, dizem que há um lugar onde as estrelas vivem: o Santuário da Star Haven. Lá fica um tesouro chamado Star Rod, que pode realizar todos os desejos. Sete estrelas, que guardam o Star Rod, assistem o mundo em paz. Porém, um dia, este lugar é invadido por Kammy Koopa e seu chefe Bowser. Eles pretendem roubar o Star Rod para destruir Mario. Bowser toma-o nas mãos e sela as sete estrelas em cartas. Em seguida, ele volta para seu castelo. Mario recebe uma carta da Princesa Peach, dizendo que haverá uma festa em seu castelo, e que pessoas de diferentes lugares irão até lá. Eles vão até o castelo. Mario decide subir para encontrar Peach, porém, quando a encontra, há um grande terremoto. Os convidados e Luigi perceptivelmente saem a tempo, porém Mario e a Princesa ficam lá. Debaixo do castelo surge o castelo de Bowser, que sobe até o céu, levando junto o da Princesa, com ela e Mario dentro. Bowser entra pela janela na sala onde eles estão, e luta com Mario, que perde e morre. Mas para ter certeza disso, Bowser usa o Star Rod e faz um raio atingir Mario, que acaba caindo pela janela. Mario cai em um local com muitas árvores, onde recebe a visita dos sete Espíritos de Estrela. Eles usam seu poder para ressuscitá-lo e somem. Mario é encontrado por uma Goomba amigável, Goombaria, que o leva para repousar. Enquanto estava dormindo, Mario fica sabendo através de Eldstar (o Espírito de Estrela mais velho) que a Princesa e todo o Mushroom Kingdoom está em perigo. Porém, como ele não está com muita energia para falar, pede a Mario que o encontre no Shooting Star Summit. Capítulos Um capítulo começa quando Mario vai para a areá onde se encontra a Star Spirit e só termina quando ele a encontra. Entre um capítulo e outro fica o "caminho intermediário", onde o jogador controla Peach para conseguir informações sobre a localização das Estrelas para que Twink conte a Mario. *Prólogo – O Apelo das Estrelas (Prologue - A Plea from the Stars): Mario e Luigi chegam na festa da princesa e se juntam aos outros convidados. Mario sobe até o terceiro andar para conversar com Peach, mas subitamente a fortaleza de Bowser surge sob o castelo e ambos começam a flutuar até as estrelas. Após alguns segundos, Bowser invade o castelo por uma vidraça, juntamente com Kammy Koopa, e desafia Mario para uma luta. Bowser vence com a ajuda do Star Rod e joga Mario para fora do castelo. Quando você é derrotado começa o prólogo. Para passar dele você precisa derrotar o Goomba King que vive numa fortaleza em Goomba Road. Nesse capítulo você fica amigo de Goombario e ganha a marreta. *Capítulo 1 – Tomada da Fortaleza dos Koopa Bros. (Chapter 1 - Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress): Ao falar com Merlon e desmascarar os Toads negros, começa o Capítulo 1. Neste capítulo Kooper e Bombette entram para o grupo. *Capítulo 2 – O Mistério da Ruina Seca (Chapter 2 - The Mystery of Dry Dry Ruins): Ao entrar no trem que leva para Mt. Rugged se inicia o capítulo. Você deve resolver um enigmático mistério para achar as Dry Dry Ruins no meio do Dry Dry Desert. Nesse capítulo você fica amigo de Parakarry e ganha o Super Martelo Hammer. *Capítulo 3 – O "Invencível" Tubba Blubba (Chapter 3 - The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba) Depois de ter voltado de Dry Dry Ruins, um Boo pede a Mario Para ir a Boo Mansion para falar com sua mestra. Ao entra na Forever Forest, começá a capítulo 3. Na Boo Mansion Mario encontra Bow, a Princesa dos Boos, que tem em sua possessão a terceira Estrela. Ela pede para Mario derrotar o "Invencível" Tubba Blubba (pois ele come os Boos) em troca do Espírito de Estrela. Neste capítulo, Lady Bow se junta ao grupo e Mario encontra as "Super Boots" *Capítulo 4 – Provações na Caixa de Brinquedos (Chapter 4 - Trials in The Toy Box): Começa quando você entra na caixa de brinquedos dos Shy Guys. O capítulo ocorre em viagens entre a Caixa de Brinquedos e Toad Town. Nesse capítulo você fica amigo de Watt. *Capítulo 5 – Momentos Quentes na Ilha Lavalava (Chapter 5 - Hot Hot Times on Lavalava Land): O capítulo começa quando Mario, junto com Kolorado, seguem para Lavalava Island em uma baleia. Neste capítulo Sushie entra no grupo e Mario encontra a "Ultra Hammer", além de ganhar a "Ultra Stone" de Raphael the Raven. *Capítulo 6 – Dias Sombrios nos Campos Floridos (Chapter 6 - Dark Days in Flower Fields): Mario tem notícias de que um lugar chamado Flower Fields está em perigo, mas para chegar lá, precisa encontrar as 4 sementes mágicas dos Bub-ulbs para abrir a passagem para Flower Fields. Lá ele encontra Wise WisterWood que lhe diz que Huff N. Puff criou uma maquina de criar nuvens escuras, e também que Huff N. Puff está escondido nas nuvens com um dos Star Spirit. Mas Mario precisa achar Petunia para conseguir alcançar os céus. Neste capítulo Lakilester entra para o grupo. *Capítulo 7 – Um Espírito de Estrela no Gelo (Chapter 7 - A Star Spirit on Ice): O capítulo se passa na Shiver Region, um lugar coberto pelas neves. Crystal King aprisionou o último Espírito no Crystal Palace, um palácio cheio de enigmas. *Capítulo 8 – Uma Poderosa Exibição Estelar (Chapter 8 - A Star Powered-Showdown): Com a ajuda dos sete Espíritos Estelares, Mario chega ao Castelo de Bowser. É onde ocorre a batalha final. Itens e Badges Os Itens e Badges são essenciais para conseguir jogar Paper Mario. *Itens Os Itens podem ser comprados em qualquer loja ou achados em determinados lugares do jogo. *Badges As badges são como um equipamento e dão ao Mario habilidades especiais. Podem ser compradas em uma loja especial, ou encontradas. Há diferentes tipos de badges, e nem todas servem apenas para atacar - algumas servem para recuperar um pouco de HP ou FP, outras para encontrar itens escondidos, e outras só para fazer sons. HP, BP, FP e Star Points Diferente de outros RPGs, Paper Mario não tem um número muito grande de HP e FP. Caso Mario esteja com baixo HP ou FP, ele pode descansar em casas onde tenha cama. *HP (Heart Points): é a energia vital de Mario. Ele inicia com 10HP, e seu máximo é de 50HP, mas se ele utilizar 3 badges especiais, seu máximo pode ser 65HP. Mario não perde HP apenas em batalhas. Ele pode perder HP se cair em espinhos ou lava, apesar de não perder mais do que 1HP. *FP (Flower Points): funciona como MP (Magic Points, ou pontos mágicos). Para usar os FP, é necessário ter alguma badge equipada. Cada badge dá à Mario uma habilidade diferente, mas para usá-las Mario precisa ter um certo número de FP. Algumas habilidades dos parceiros de Mario também utilizam FP. *BP (Badge Points): Para equipar as badges é necessário ter BP. Cada bagde precisa de um certo número de BP. Seu BP máximo é 30. Exemplo: Badge "Power Jump" - Mario pode pular no inimigo e causar mais dano. É necessário: 1BP para equipar essa Badge e 2FP para usar esse ataque. *Star Points: funcionam como EXP (Experience Points). Quando Mario derrota um inimigo, ganha um certo número de Star Points. Se Mario conseguir 100 Star Points, ele sobe de nível, podendo escolher o que ele deseja aumentar: HP, FP ou BP. Inimigos normais dão pouco Star Points, enquanto os chefes do jogo dão muitos Star Points. Star Energy Quando você liberta uma Star Spirit ela irá se equipar a Mario em tipos diferentes de golpes. *Todos Habilidade: Focus Efeito: Recupera uma parte das barras de Star Energy. Star Unit utilizada: Nenhum, apenas recupera. *Eldstar Habilidade: Refresh Efeito: Aumenta 5HP e 5FP de Mario. Também cura envenenamentos e encolhimentos. Star Unit utilizada: 1 *Mamar Habilidade: Lullaby Efeito: Adormece os inimigos. Star Unit utilizada: 1 *Skolar Habilidade: Star Storm Efeito: Retira 7HP de cada inimigo. Star Unit utilizada: 2 *Muskular Habilidade: Chill Out Efeito: Diminui 3 do ataque do inimigo. Exemplo: Bowser tem um ataque de punho que tira 5 de HP;usando esse poder, esse ataque tirará 2 de HP, ou 1 de HP. Star Unit utilizada: 2 *Misstar Habilidade: Smooch Efeito: Recupera 20HP de Mario. Star Unit utilizada: 3 *Klevar Habilidade: Time Out Efeito: Paralisa todos os inimigos (principalmente os de gelo). Star Unit utilizada: 2 *Kalmar Habilidade Up & Away Efeito: Transforma os inimigos em estrelas e faz subirem pro céu. Star Unit utilizada: 2 *Star Beam Efeito: Retira qualquer efeito de qualquer inimigo. Principalmente o da Star Rod de Bowser. Star Unit utilizada: Nenhum *Peach Beam Efeito: Retira o efeito do Star Rod do Último Bowser. Star Unit utilizada: Nenhum